Little Virgin Ears
by Mr.Kage-sama
Summary: One of Ritsu's lessons with Soubi goes too far.


Soft, pale skin. The lash marks from his whip left the boy's back stained bright red with his own blood, and a thin film of sweat from enduring every lash. He knew he wasn't allowed to cry out. The boy braced himself, his hands against the wall, little virgin ears plastered to the top of his head. With his free hand, Ritsu traced his fingers along the ridge of one of the gashes. Silly little virgin ears... on the face of the woman that had rejected him. Her son. Why did it irritate him so much? The boy knew not to move unless instructed to. This was his fate; to be a tool, a weapon, a play thing.

A dark thought had crossed Ritsu's mind. "Soubi..." he said softly and dropped the whip. "You already know... your Sacrifice is your world. You must allow them to totally and completely dominate you."

"Yes sir," the boy Soubi replied breathlessly. "I know..."

Ritsu traced his fingers along Soubi's slick skin. "Then today... I will dominate you..." He leaned over the boy, licking Soubi's shoulder and his hands on the boy's hips. He felt Soubi tense underneath him.

"Ritsu-sensei...?" Soubi shuddered as Ritsu's hands moved from his hips to his stomach, slowly sliding down, fingers unbuttoning his pants. "What are you doing? Stop..."

"I told you, I'm dominating you," Ritsu whispered against his skin, his hands sliding down Soubi's pants. "Don't tell me to stop. You will do as you are told."

Soubi gritted his teeth as he felt Ritsu's hands roam his body, his tongue on his skin. "I... What are you going to do?"

"Stop asking so many questions, Soubi. They are not needed." Ritsu's hand found its way between Soubi's legs and slowly stroked the appendage it found there. Soubi was still young; only fourteen. Why did he have this urge to rip his innocence from him; to make those furry little ears disappear? "I told you... This is a lesson in domination." He braced one hand against the wall beside Soubi's head as he unbuttoned his own pants. "Grit your teeth and endure as I taught you." He freed his length and began to stroke to harden it. He pressed against Soubi, putting a hand on the boy's hip. "Stop tensing up. You will only make it hurt more. Haven't I told you that?"

Soubi's hands clenched into fists, using his tail to try to cover himself. "You're going too far, Ritsu-sensei... I don't want this."

Ritsu sighed and reached down, yanking the tail out of the way, being answered with a small gasp. "I'm not asking if you want this or not, Soubi. If I were your Sacrifice, would you still deny me?" He was answered with silence. "That's what I thought." He moved his other hand from the wall to Soubi's hips and slowly started to push into him.

Soubi groaned as he felt his body trying to adjust to the thing sinking into him. It hurt, but not as badly as the whipping. It felt disgusting. "Ritsu-sensei... stop..."

Ritsu ignored him as he slowly started to move within Soubi. Soubi's tight, virgin body, pure flesh... He nipped at one of the virgin ears as he started to thrust into him. He didn't think about his actions now, he lost himself in pleasure. He could feel Soubi shaking underneath him and could hear him trying to groan quietly, but none of this made Ritsu stop.

Ritsu gradually picked up speed and force. Soubi got no pleasure out of this, just a feeling of disgust. Would his Sacrifice really do something like this to him? He shuddered again once he felt Ritsu stop deep inside of him, unleashing something hot and liquid inside him. Ritsu remained still for a moment, his hot breath in Soubi's ear. "Good boy, Soubi-kun..." He pulled out of Soubi and fixed his pants as the boy slid down to his knees. "Go back to your room. We're done for today." Soubi quietly got dressed and left the room as Ritsu resumed his seat at his desk.

Soubi returned to his room and locked the door behimd him. He slumped against the wall, looking down at the floor. He reached up to the top of his head and felt his ears were gone. He reached behimd himself and his tail was gone as well. Soubi sighed as he slid down the door to the floor. He'd never have those back. He felt disgusting. He fell onto his side and fell into an uneasy sleep...

"Sou-chan?" Kio's voice rang, and a hand waved in front of Soubi's face. "Sou-chan, are you sleeping with your eyes open? Hey!"

Soubi blinked as he looked over at Kio. "Kio..."

Kio frowned at him as he took the cigarette from Soubi's lips. "If you're going to space out on me, at least don't do it while you smoke! You'll probably burn yourself." He snuffed the cigarette out in the ash tray and stared him. "Everything okay?"

Soubi looked back down at his painting to find it ruined with the ashes and burn holes from the cigarette. Butterflies... Those awful things were all over the walls as he was whipped, when that happened as well. "I ruined my panting."

"Yeah, now you're going to be way behind." Kio poked his cheek. "Let's take a break, okay? Let's go grab a drink. Take your mind off whatever it was."

Soubi nodded as he rose to his feet. That was a long time ago, and now just an ugly memory. "Yes... Let's go grab a couple beers."


End file.
